Perfect fit
by ramaya
Summary: Hermione's thoughts during the Battle of Hogwarts, mostly focussingon Harry. Harry/Hermione friendship only, but a deep one. One-shot, Hermione's POV


**A/N: Yeah I had this idea yesterday, and just wrote ^^ Anyways, I'll have a long A/N at the end of the story, so you can just read right now. Oh, and the disclaimer. Is there actually any rule saying you have to disclaim? Whatever, I just disclaimed. Enjoy!**

"Harry!" I stood up and looked at him. My heart was beating faster than ever, as I had this burning feeling within, the sum of all the past events which had happened. He turned around and faced me. He had a gash on his cheek and holes in his clothes, his hair was messier than ever, but most of all, he had a fierce look of determination in his eyes. Over the past years, I've really gotten to know him. In the beginning, he was just sort of...there. Then, I can't even remember how or when or _why_, but suddenly we were friends. We just clicked. We understood each other like no one else could. We were like Fred and Ginger. Winnie and Piglet. We _matched_. We fit. Like a jigsaw puzzle, like two mismatched pieces of Lego, we just belonged together. His green eyes bore into my brown, and I felt so incredibly vulnerable at that point, so tired. He was seconds away from facing the darkest force in the entire world, and there was nothing I could do about it. I was breathing heavily, tears started to well up, and he just stared at me with those eyes. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Our bodies were exactly fit for a hug. I breathed in his scent, and put my head in his chest. Tears were now streaming my face as he rubbed my back soothingly. "Harry…Harry..." "Yes Hermione, what is it?" "Just…" I was unable to continue as sobs took me over, and just cried harder. "Sssh…Hermione, breathe." Despite the serious situation, I laughed weakly, and a grin formed on his mouth. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. Damn, those were green. With a lot of difficulty I managed to choke out: "Just…just be careful Harry. You know I care about you. _I love you_." After seeing his shocked expression, I quickly explained: "As a friend, or brother, or…something in between. You know that right?" Instantly he relaxed and hugged me tighter. "I love you too Hermione." I smiled contently and closed my eyes. We could've been standing there for ages; I had no idea of the time. All I knew was that I loved him, and at that point, we were safe. However, he pulled back and lifted my chin. "Hermione, I got to go." "I know." He grinned a little and I returned a watery smile. Suddenly my look became stern, as I said: "Harry James Potter. If you dare to go out there and kill yourself, count on it that I will resurrect you, to kill you afterwards." He gulped. I maintained my severe look for a few more seconds before smiling and giving him another quick hug. "Go." I whispered in his ear and released him from my embrace. He looked at me with those damn brilliant green eyes, before giving me a kiss on the check and heading off to the evil enmity known as Voldemort. I stood there for a few seconds staring after him, before quickly turning around and hurrying back to the Great Hall.

* * *

It was silent. Terrifying. As soon as people had figured out where Harry was, mayhem broke out. Everybody was blaming themselves, while really, they _didn't know_. As soon as Voldemort finished his speech, I knew what Harry was going to do. No matter how many times he'd deny it, we both knew I knew, and on my turn I knew we both knew I couldn't stop him. I had to accept it, whether I liked it or not, which I most definitely didn't. So really, it is my fault. When people learned Harry was going to Voldemort, they started panicking. Luckily, Neville took over and told everyone to prepare for any battle that may –probably will- ensue. So here I was, sitting, waiting. It was _unbearable_. Then, suddenly, Voldemort's voice was loud and clear. _"Harry Potter is dead!" _His voice rang through my head. The world stopped spinning, time stopped ticking, _everything_ stopped. I felt myself going pale, and looked around. Everyone looked like they were going to be sick. Me, I felt like throwing up, fainting, but refused to succumb to the force. Harry could _not _be dead. It was just, impossible. I forced myself to continue listen to Voldemort. _"He was killed when he tried to flee, tried to get himself into safety while you sacrificed yourselves for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is dead." _

No. This could not happen. No. NO! I wouldn't believe it. Harry could not be…dead! After all the things he survived! It just was not possible! NO! I ran out of the castle, everyone following suit. There we saw Voldemort, his deatheaters, Hagrid, and…_Harry_. My knees went weak, and next to me, professor McGonagall screamed "NO!" It hurt me to hear her like that, and hatred like no other flared up inside me when I heard that bitch Bellatrix laugh. However, I averted my attention back to Harry. I could not hold it any longer.

"Harry! HARRY!"

He wasn't dead. He was not dead! I let out a strangled cry and started to sob. I wasn't aware of anything, when suddenly Neville was immobilised and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. To my terror Voldemort set it on fire, while Neville screamed. Then it all went very fast. Everyone was screaming and yelling while storming towards the Deatheaters. Grawp was there too, swinging at any Deatheater he saw. We drove everyone back to the castle. I flung every spell I knew at several minions of Voldemort, when suddenly I heard Hagrid yell: "Where is Harry?! HARRY!" Frantically, I looked around, hoping to spot him, but several curses flew past my head and I was forced to continue battling. Suddenly I was in the Great Hall, and I saw Mrs. Weasley actually _killing _Bellatrix. I stood there gaping at Mrs. Weasley for a few seconds, when suddenly Voldemort sent a killing curse to Mrs. Weasley. I was too late, too slow! Then a shield appeared, and everyone looked around as to who had caused that. Then someone appeared out of nowhere. It was Harry! Everybody gasped, and I felt extremely dizzy and relieved. I had seen him in Hagrid's arms, dead! And now he was back again, looking more confident than ever! I did not hear anything of the conversation that went back and forth between Voldemort and Harry, but just stared at Harry, afraid that he might disappear again. Suddenly Voldemort and Harry both cast a spell, and then, Voldemort was dead. Voldemort was dead. Harry actually killed the darkest wizard ever to walk this planet. The entire Great Hall was silent, the only sound being Harry's breathing. Then chaos broke out. People were crying, screaming, hugging. I ran towards Harry and embraced him. However, before he could register who was holding him, I was shoved aside by dozens of people, who all wanted a glimpse of Harry. Poor Harry. Although at this point, it was just impossible to feel sad. Of course, there would be grieving, but right now, I was as happy as I could possibly ever get. Next to me I noticed Ron, who took my hand. "Come on, let's sit somewhere. Harry will find us." I nodded and smiled, following him. We sat on one of the benches, talking about several pointless things, waiting for Harry to appear. Then out of nowhere, we heard Harry say: "It's me. You guys coming?" We quickly stood up and departed. Harry told us everything that had happened, what he saw in the pensieve, what Voldemort did to him in the Forbidden Forest when he thought Harry was dead. But before we could react, we arrived at the destination: Dumbledore's Office.

* * *

The couple of hours later were one big vague mess to me. I was now realizing everything that had happened, and was quite frankly in shock. It was the next day in the Gryffindor Common Room that I really got to see Harry again. It must've been around six o'clock for it was still dark, but Harry was sitting on a bench, staring at the window. He noticed me, and acknowledged my presence. "Hey Hermione." "Hey." I whispered back. "How long have you been up?" I inquired. "For two hours or something like that. I doubt I'll get some decent rest anytime soon." he answered. He looked awful, yet, extremely content. I sat next to him, where we sat in silence while the rain continued to patter against the window. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "You know, seeing you there in Hagrid's arms was just…terrible. Promise never to do that again." "Sure Hermione, sure." I sat straight up and looked at him. He laughed slightly. "You should've seen your face!" he chuckled, but I huffed indignantly. "I'm sorry; of course I'll never do that again. It killed me, having to pretend I was…dead, and to hear you screaming and Ron and Ginny…it was awful." Harry looked away, tears glistening in his eyes. I walked over to his other side to face him, and brushed his tears away. "It's okay you now. You're only human." "People don't think so. To them I'm this invulnerable god or something. " "And that is never going to change" I said. "Gee Hermione, thanks! I feel much better now." Harry said sarcastically, which hurt me. He saw that, and immediately apologised. "No, it's okay," I assured him. "But what I was saying, was that people will _always _see you like that, because what you did was, well, extraordinary. And it sucks, but you just have to live with it. In other words, ignore them." I smiled ruefully. He grinned a bit before leaning back. "Suppose you're right. You always are." he said, and held an arm open for me to fill up the empty space. There we sat in peace. I understood Harry like no one else could, as did he. We weren't Fred and Ginger or Winnie and Piglet. We were Harry and Hermione. Perfect fit.

**A/N: Hi again. So this story is not one of my best, I'll admit, still it is one of my favourites. This is because it is a rather personal one, because the love between Harry and Hermionne is actually the love between me and a friend of mine. He has green eyes and I have brown ^^ no but first I wrote about our friendship, and then it sort of evolved in this Harry/Hermione thing, because it is sort of similar. Also, Voldemort's speech, it is probably not the same as the one in the book, but that is because I have the Dutch version of Deathly Hallows and had to translate it. Anyways, please do tell me what you thought in your review, I always like that, but I'd REALLY appreciate it for this story. Love and a Very happy new year!**


End file.
